1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a turkey call holding leg harness and more particularly pertains to storing a turkey call of any size on a leg of a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of turkey call holsters is known in the prior art. More specifically, turkey call holsters heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of containing a turkey call are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,981; U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,838; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 315,640; U.S. Pat. No 4,883,171; U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,873; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,401.
In this respect, the turkey call holding leg harness according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing a turkey call of any size on a leg of a user.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved turkey call holding leg harness which can be used for storing a turkey call of any size on a leg of a user. In this regards the present invention substantially fulfills this need.